This Kiss
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: "Are you hitting on me?" Lily asked cautiously, her brow furrowing. "Maybe," Scorpius said, leaning forward and putting his finger underneath her chin and tipping her head backwards, "so what if I am?"


This Kiss

It was no secret that Scorpius Malfoy was a womaniser.

It was also no secret that Scorpius Malfoy was a sarcastic twat.

But the thing that was a secret was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was head over heels in love with Lily Potter. It had taken Scorpius a long time to figure out his feelings for Lily, as she had been such a good friend of his for such a long time and that coupled with the fact that he was dating her older cousin, Rose was enough to make any bloke confused out of their minds.

At first, Scorpius had settled for the fact that he and Lily were just very good friends and continued in his admittedly not reciprocated relationship with Rose. But as time went on, and Rose became more and more happy as their relationship stabilised, Scorpius began to feel more and more disconnected from her and tried to avoid her when she wanted to talk. Scorpius didn't want to hurt Rose's feelings, so he managed to set up a study session once a week with Lily when he knew that Rose had Quidditch Practise which gave him some alone time from her and some time with Lily, whom he was still struggling to sort out his feelings over.

During these long study sessions with Lily, he found himself venting to her about how much he felt that his relationship with Rose was not moving forward. How he felt that she was the dominant one and that he had no say in where they went, what they did or what he said. How he felt that every day he was falling more and more out of love with her.

Lily would listen with her eyes wide and understanding, not interrupting him and not judging him. She would just be there for him in his time of need and on occasion give him some advice on what to do about Rose. But despite the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was a sarcastic twat and a womaniser, he didn't have it in his heart to break up with Rose. Not when she seemed happier than she had in years when she was around him. Rose had a history of depression and low self-esteem and Scorpius knew that breaking up with her would put her back at the beginning of the road to recovery. He couldn't do that, especially not to someone that he had been friends with since he was eleven years old.

He ignored Lily's advice and the feelings for her that were becoming stronger and stronger with every day that passed and forced himself to love Rose, because if he couldn't break up with her, the least he could do would be to try to love her in the way that he had a year ago, when he had first kissed her at the Potter's New Years' party. He remembered it well, they were sitting together on the front porch at eleven fifty-nine on New Years' Eve, both having wanted to get fresh air and as the clock ticked over from 2023 to 2024 he had pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Somehow every time Scorpius remembered that time, he wished that it was Lily that had been sitting next to him on that night, that it had been Lily that he had kissed, Lily that was his girlfriend right now. It wasn't that he didn't love Rose, he did love her but not in the same way that he loved Lily.

"Hello, Scorpius?"

Scorpius jerked out of his thoughts to see Rose's smiling face looking at him, drink in hand and her red hair slicked back off her face with sweat.

"Hey," Scorpius said, putting his arm around her and drawing her in close, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Rose said with a grin, "Can you believe that it's our one year anniversary?"

"Time flies," Scorpius shrugged with a smile.

"It sure does," Rose said, setting her drink down on the table, "Let's dance!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor where everyone else was dancing to the pulsing music that was playing throughout the house. The smile on his face was genuine as he danced with Rose, doing the most ludicrous dance moves and goofing around, trying to avoid looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye. He could see her dancing with her friend Mira Thomas in the middle of the room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her curves which were outlined in the elegant white dress that she was wearing, which, unfortunately for Scorpius reached just under her perfectly shaped arse, hugging it tightly. It was taking all of Scorpius' willpower not to stand there and gawp at the beautiful person in the middle of the room like the rest of the blokes there were doing.

"What is that?!" Rose laughed as Scorpius did a particularly goofy dance move.

"I believe it's called 'The Drunk Giraffe'," Scorpius grinned

"You just made that up then," Rose teased.

"Maybe," Scorpius said, his eyes shifting sideways before letting out a loud laugh and engulfing Rose in a hug.

"Only ten minutes till midnight," Rose whispered into his ear, pointing up at the clock that had been fastened to the upstairs railing of the Potters' home, counting down to the New Year.

The music softened to a waltz as couples began to find each other. He saw Rose's parents find each other, he saw Rose's brother Hugo find his boyfriend Daniel, he saw Albus find his girlfriend Ella and as his eyes travelled around the room, he saw Mira say goodbye to Lily and turn into the arms of her boyfriend, Peter. He expected Lily to do what most single people did on New Years' in the Weasley-Potter clan and that was to ruin everyone else's kisses, but instead she turned and walked out of the door, into the still night.

"I'll be back in a moment," Scorpius said to Rose, unable to stop himself from wondering what Lily was doing, "Bathroom,"

To his relief, Rose didn't look disappointed, she merely nodded and turned to talk to Albus and Ella who were dancing slowly beside them. Scorpius saw his chance and took it. Instead of turning left at the hallway to go to the bathroom, he turned right towards the front door. It was slightly open, making the hallway slightly cooler than the rest of the house. Scorpius walked quickly towards the door, opened it quietly and shut it carefully behind him.

The night air was freezing, but because he was so sweaty from being inside with nearly a hundred people, it was welcome on his skin. Turning to the side, he saw Lily sitting on the porch swing, the same swing that he and Rose had kissed on last year. She was looking at him with startled eyes.

"S-Scorpius," she said in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you run out," Scorpius said, walking over to her with a slight smile on his face, "I thought you might want some company."

"You should be inside with Rose," Lily said, "It's almost five minutes to go."

"Rose can manage without me," he said, fully aware that he was now flirting with her, "You on the other hand," he looked her up and down. She shot him a cold look.

"I'm fine Scorpius, you go back inside," Lily said.

"At least let me warm you up," Scorpius said, "That dress isn't exactly the most appropriate attire for the season."

Lily laughed a tinkling laugh, "Alright then,"

Scorpius sat down beside her and enveloped her in a hug, feeling her body heat against his.

"You know, you should be in there too," Scorpius said.

"Why?" Lily said, "I haven't got anyone to kiss and watching everyone else do so makes me realise that nobody will ever like me for who I am, just because I'm Harry Potter's daughter. Blokes just want me because I'm practically famous."

"I don't know," Scorpius said, rubbing her arms, "Some of them might like you for who you are. I know that one certainly does."

Lily looked up at him and pulled away abruptly.

"Are you hitting on me?" Lily said cautiously, her brow furrowing.

"Maybe," Scorpius said, leaning forward and putting his finger underneath her chin and tipping her head backwards, "so what if I am?"

Lily didn't say anything as Scorpius put a hand behind her head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, which, he noticed were the same shade as Rose's were. He leaned in closer, his lips parted slightly, ready for a kiss. Lily didn't seem to be able to resist him. Their lips collided.

It was like Scorpius was properly alive for the first time in his seventeen years of life. Fireworks went off inside his head as his and Lily's lips worked against each other's in perfect harmony. He felt Lily's lips part and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and felt her do the same to him. Her arms snaked around his back to tangle in his hair as their kiss became more and more passionate. Scorpius was just beginning to think that they were never going to stop kissing when Lily pulled away abruptly.

"What?" Scorpius said, hoping that he hadn't hurt her.

"I can't do this," Lily said wiping her lips furiously.

"Why not?" Scorpius said, trying to pull her back in for the kiss, all though of what was happening inside, forgotten.

"Why not?!" Lily shrieked, "Why not? Scorpius, I don't know if it's escaped your notice, but you're dating my cousin!"

"Oh," Scorpius said, remembering what day it was and where he was, "yeah."

"You're unbelievable!" Lily said, standing up, "I'm not going to deny it, that was the best kiss that I've ever had but this can't happen. Ever! I can't do that to Rose."

Scorpius felt his cheeks redden, how could he have been that stupid? He had let his guard down for a few minutes and found himself kissing his girlfriend's younger cousin. Could this be any more embarrassing?

"You can't tell her about this," Scorpius said hastily, standing up and wiping Lily's lipstick off of his lips, "Ever."

"She doesn't need to know," Lily agreed, sitting back down. Scorpius nodded once and turned around to go back inside, "Scorpius?" Lily said and Scorpius wheeled around, thankful that she wanted to say something to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for my first New Years' kiss."

"You're welcome," Scorpius smiled, before opening the door and retreating back inside with a horrible guilty feeling in his gut, just in time for the countdown. He kissed Rose first in the New Year, just like everyone did their boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands or wives and the next day, true to their words, he and Lily acted like nothing had happened the previous night.

But whether or not he ever told Rose about it, the kiss that he had shared with Lily had been the best moment of his life.

* * *

**AN: I will never write this pairing again. That was so painful. **

**Breaking up Rose and Scorpius is definitely not my forte as you can tell by this :/**

**Anyway; this was for – **

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Men's Football – Round 1.3: Pairing – Lily Luna/Scorpius  
The 100 Different Pairings Competition – Prompt 42: Year  
The Pairing Diversity Bootcamp Challenge – Prompt 29: Denial**

**I'd love it if you could review :)**

**Potter on**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
